


By the ankle

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Only Superman could stop him from sneaking onto patrol





	

There was just something about the fall, Dick loved flying. Whether by his own means or by something or someone else but he loved the fall too. The sky diving, he had done a while back had done wonders for him although Alfred and Bruce had muttered on and on about reckless and other stuff.

Dick had still loved it. He knew that was a feeling he would fight to find again. The fall had just been amazing.

No matter what he did he would never create that by himself and he was okay with that. He grinned as he looked down at the city below. They weren’t too used to having Nightwing around but the city did know of him. They respected him enough, liked him a little better than the old Bat but Bruce was not exactly in it for popularity contests.

Dick snickered at the thought of Batman at a contest, set up like a pageant and nearly fell off his perch. With another snicker to himself he eyed the scene below before he let himself fall. His smile grew wider as he started to figure out his way down. It was just how he did things. The wind was in his ears during his decent and Dick started to ready himself for the first grip and toss.

A firm grip around his ankle stopped his decent and Dick grinned even as he relaxed his body and folded his arms across his chest. Red cape and blue tights were in his immediate vision. “Nightwing.” A voice growled.

“Hey Blue.” Dick smiled as he was slowly brought up to eye level. “What’s up?”

“You’re still supposed to be on bedrest.” Superman growled as they hovered in the air. Dick heard Gotham’s streets below them life continuing on as usual.

“I was just doing a small little patrol.” He protested as he continued to grin at Clark’s serious face.

“Two weeks.” Clark growled. “Must I list the injuries you had? Must I call and tell Alfred you are out on patrol disobeying the orders the doctor gave you?”

“Uh uh.” Dick shook his finger at Clark. “He advised me two weeks bed rest and really Supes, will four days really make that much of a difference? And before you say you’ll tell Batman he can’t call me out without sounding like a total hypocrite himself.” Clark glowered and Dick smiled. “Come on Supes.” He lowered his voice. “Unless you’re planning on playing nursemaid you’re not going to keep me inside. Besides… we’re in Bat territory.”

The glare he got for that remark made him laugh. Clark contemplated him as he held him by the ankle. Dick felt like a naughty child, or naughty pet or something the longer Clark eyed him. “We can take care of that.” Clark said sweetly. “You’re above Gotham right now, how about we let you finish your fall in Metropolis?”

Dick blinked. “Wait what? Come on Clark!”

X

“I’m glad you ran into someone with sense.” Bruce said and Dick rolled his eyes as he rubbed the towel over his wet hair.

“Yeah yea, I was perfectly fine you know but it looks like I’m not going anywhere without his say so.” Dick propped his hip against the bedroom door and shook his head at the man that waited for him inside. “Talk about overreacting.”

“I for one encourage this.” Bruce said and Dick snorted. “Dick you were unconscious for four days. You were thrown through a wall.” Bruce stressed. “You were dropped in a tank and had that tank thrown into the ocean. We’re allowed to worry.”

“I didn’t have a choice. It was either me or-“ He cut himself off. “Bruce we look out for family.”

“Family also includes you.” Bruce shot back. “We also would miss you if something was to happen to you. So Clark is within his rights to make sure you rest.” His voice suddenly sharpened. “Just rest. No stress at all. Sleep, watch something. Read something, play that awful music of yours but rest.” He paused. “Only.”

“Yeah yeah.” Dick grinned. “Whatever.” Bruce growled into the phone and Dick laughed again before he hung up. “I know you caught all of that.” He told Clark as the man shifted on the bed. His eyes lingered on Clark’s bare chest before it reluctantly trailed up to see the man’s face. “No hanky panky since I’m so fragile.

“Dick.” Clark groaned before he slumped back on the bed. “Please take this seriously.”

“Oh I will.” Dick laughed before he made his way to the bed. He gently crawled on top of Clark and smiled at the solid hands that came to rest on his hips. “I really was planning on taking it easy. I had Black Bat, Robin and Red Robin on standby just in case and I knew where Red Hood just in case that didn’t work out.” He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Clark’s jaw. “I know I worried you, I know every time I go out there you worry even though you know just what I’m capable of by Clark you know I have to go out there.”

“I know.” Clark surged up tp press a quick to his lips. “I know that Dick just… you should take things easy. Bruce doesn’t and you know what that does to you all, what it does him. You have to take care of yourself.”

“I can’t sit still for too long.” Dick admitted before he looped his arms around Clark’s neck. “But I just might be bribed for staying here for oh…” He pretended to think. “The next four days if your promise snuggle time.”

“Just snuggle time?” Clark smiled.

“No complaints when I do my morning and evening routines.” Dick bargained. “I’ll stay off patrol unless I’m called for… I’ll even let you choose the radio station in the morning.”

“Hmm.” Clark murmured. “Sounds tempting but I’m not convinced.”

“I’ll personally help you prank Bruce at the end of the year Justice League party.” Dick whispered he leaned closer so that his next words were breathed against Clark’s lips. “But that offer comes with daily hanky panky.”

“Well once it is pretty easy hanky panky.” Clark pretended to consider. “I can’t refuse such a generous deal can I?” The two of them snorted in laughter before Dick yanked Clark to him to press their lips together. Flying was nice, falling was better but being with Clark was the best.


End file.
